Hawaiian Voodoo
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Every storm that comes, people disappear into thin air. Lilo and Stitch went to investigate. What they don't know, they landed themselves into foribben voodo and dark arts. They meet the one boy, who is trying to save his friend the dark arts. Full insid.
1. Meeting Zephyros

Okay, i'm doing a new story on myself about how i got my new life and when i first met my OC-friend Zephyros (and yes it's a real name just not a very popular name) Z. Angel. I wanted my character to be very unique with unique traits about him and stuff. You should already know i do not own Lilo and Stitch, just my own time line and the unirverse they're in with my OC's. There will also be another writer helping me with the story he/she will be co-writing and this will be his/her's first time doing this so go easy on the writer, okay. Right now i'm just gonna- well... I was gonna put up a preview of the story first but i really didn't know what i was gonna do first so this why i've just decided to go with the first chapter. I hope you like it i'm gonna start of with a chapter or two of how long i've stayed in my normal world with with my normal life and then got sent into the Lilo and Stitch.

Note: In this chapter i'm gonna be narrating the chapter for a while so please don't get board. And, it will be supernatural for some other stuff in the story.

Chapter One:Meeting Zephyros

Full Summery: Every storm that comes, people disappear into thin air. Lilo and Stitch went to investigate. What they don't know, they landed themselves into foribben voodo and dark arts. They meet the one boy, who is trying to save his friend the dark arts. Or let him be consume and be lost forever. Can he save him, will he die or sumbit to the curse as well.

* * *

><p>Okay, where do i began... Well, i guess i can start from the begining. I was just a little kid in a city, which city was it not really important what is important, is that you know some stuff about me before i go any ferther with my story. In my old life i almost hated everyone and everything there for some good reasons lets start off with my family i don't wanna use none of their names because i just wanna forget about all of them all well, some of them any way. My twin brother was just always so annoying and always tried to something to mess with me and always tried to be a got damn smart mouth even though he wasn't never really good at it and on top of that he was a total freak. He always wanted to look at nothing but sick and twisted like those twisted horror movies and anything demonic i started to get freaking sick of living around him even nervous, he'll always look at stuff that if for goths and music like that too i swear he such a got damn twisted freak bitch!<p>

And, for my mom: She was a big ass who always did nothing but yell and scream and get mad over some stupid stuff and somethimes even make fun of me. One time she got in my face and said "you got something to say" like i was scared of her i wanted to punch her in the face but instead i just said no and i walked away one time she even said, "Stop moving before i break you're pencil-ass neck she's messy and always tries to get some one mad she is nothing but... I don't even know what to call that annoying pile of crap. I started to get really sick her of her she was kind of a emotional abuser i didn't like none of my family members that much anymore. Their all a bunch of bitches to me anyway i couldn't stand living with them anymore or so much as stand being around them. I swear the most annoying-ass people i have ever lived with. There also this other thing about my mom, she's saids i'm selfish but she's the same way and thinks that she runs stuff around here i'm getting real sick of her.

So, for the last person who also gets on my nerves my stupid-ass older brother. He thinks he's big and bad and runs crap around here to but he needs to know he don't run any freakin thing around here. He be telling us what to do, when we should go to bed, how to do what we wanna do and always thinks he's in control of us i'm getting really sick of all of them i can't stand them anymore him, my other brother and my mom are really starting to freakin get me mad. I always wish that i can have a new life run away and never come back. I want the life i've always been dreaming about since my family started getting me mad i wish i had the life of the person i wanna be, with the people i want to call my family,the people i want to live with. And, you know what? It happened on this one very night. I was puting some trash in the garbage cans in the day time when i accedently dropped some trash in the garbadge can. No one but me, my dog and my annoying brother was home sleeping, my mom went for a drive, and my older brother was off to work, once i picked up the trash and put it back in the garbadge can i heard over by our shed.

Since i'm always curous about stuff i went over to my shed to see what was over there or if there was anything there. When i approuched my shed and looked on the side of it and there was nothing there at all.

When I was about to leave, I felt myself stuck like I was in rubber cement and every attempt to move to free myself was futile. The more I move the more I was sinking, I couldn't do anything at all. I felt so powerless, like I was back inside that ** house. I try to scream, but by now I was breatheless and I was at my waist in the ground. I look down and I see I'm sinking in this black cloud, it was both terrifying and yet mystifying at the same time. I was so fixated on that, I didn't notice it was already around my lower chest. When I got out of my trance, I realize that this must be a sign for me and that fate did this to me so I can finally get my wish; a true family where I can feel loved and accepted. I close my eyes and that was the last time I saw my world again.

When I opened them once more, I saw nothing but blackness around me and yet, I was afraid of it. I felt welcome to it, but I also felt like I was changing into something. I didn't care for it, I always wanted to be reborn; to have a new life and was willing to pay anything to get that. Suddenly the darkness starts to swirl around my body and I could feel the pressure of it, I brought my knees to my chest so the crushing sphere would be easier to breathe and then I felt an overwhelming pain over my body. I felt like my body was boiling and my bones were becoming heavy and dense, my body was ragin fire. Anymore of this I would pass out, before getting a new chance of light. Then I heard a voice saying, "Stop resisting, let the darkness take you. Let it be you, let it give you new life."

I was nervous for only a second, because the fear of noting if this was true was high. This could all be a dream and when I woke up, I went be back at the hell hole of a house. I really wish with all my heart that this was true though, I did what the voice said and let the darkness consume my being. When I open my eyes, I felt like I was completely different. It felt like I had power, I was in control and I loved it. I felt so good, like my body was stronger and enhanced i felt stronger, faster, and a little more smarter even, and i even felt like i was immortal, and at that point i knew i was immortal! However, i also seemed to notice i also looked different like, my hand was not even brown anymore it was a white skin tone (not actually white), and my skin had some kind of weird dragon skin pattern it freakin' scary as hell at first but then when i crawled over to big deep puddle, i saw my reflection my face, skin, hair, and eyes were all different: My eyes were ocean blue, my lips were red, i had long spikey hair that reached donw to my shoulders, and just like my hand i had a white skin tome with a dragon scale like skin pattern, and i actually looked more attractive. Yes, i was surprised at first but, now since this is exactly what i wanted i think i'll accept it. And just when i thought i was alone by my self i heard footsteps, i looked behind to see who was coming then all around my surronding. Just then, a hand touched my shoulder fast i got scared slapped the hand back and stepped away really fast but, then stopped.

When i saw who it was i shocked, amazed, happy, glade, excited, and also a little bit nervous. Because the one i saw was not anyone from my past, not someone i was scared of, not an enemy, but some i always wanted to meet first when i hoped for my wish to come true. It was, none other, than... Zephyros Angel the one and only i thought it wasn't real i thought this wasn't real, but this all seemed real i was perfectly still, except my shaking hand, and the fast beating of my heart. Zephyros, walked a few steps towards me to get closer to me to shake my or talk to me, Zeph then started first.

"Why, hi there, Kemetri, ya okay, man?" he asked nicely. I was still shocked so it took me a while to respond, but then, i responded.

"Zephyros?..." I cried with a shocked tone.

* * *

><p>Okay, well i hope you all liked it, and if i have some grammer mistakes just tell me nicely it's very hard to me to determine where all these commas go it's so hard i tell ya it's hard we'll show you what happens next in the next chapter.<p>

Please read & Reveiw :D


	2. Powers!

Okay, this capter three of my story Voodoo Festival, and later on in the story i'll tell you why i called it that so, on with the news. For those of you who read my stories i'm gonna tell you i've been doing re-writes on some of my stories and began making new stories. My friend, Deathmetal180, will be helping me with the story by co-writing the chapter after i do one of the next one. So this is my on Lilo and Stitch's island, in they're world, and in they're unirverse, ect. I'm gonna introduce more of the Lilo and Stitch characters in the next chapter, i hope you'll all like that one, as well.

Chapter Two: Powers

* * *

><p>"Kemetri, it's nice you've finally showed up. I was beginning to worry you would never appear,"mirthfully responds Zeph.<p>

Kemetri ask confusingly, "How can this be? How can you be that? How can I be this? What happen to you? To me? To us?"

Zeph answers calmly, "It's easy, we were granted new beginnings! New life for us."

Kemetri steps a little back in fear as his friend's statement, but moves closer to Zeph and questions firmly, "But you didn't answer my question, what happen?"

Zeph nonchalantly speaks of his experience, "It happen over the weekend, I heard this voice. Normally I would listen to my conscience and not bother with it, but it was too tempting. The voice said, 'Come to the park at night, alone and you'll head off into a new word. You'll obtain new life, you'll be immortal. I just need you to come and everything you ever wished will be granted.' So when it was dark out, I snuck out of my house and went to the the park. The moon was bright and full, there was no wind - no sound at all. I was completely alone, alone with that voice ordering me to find it. I venture from the park and went to the forest, the further I went the more alert I was; yet, at the same time the more I wanted to know if this was all an hallucination. Next thing I realize, I was surrounded by this black aura or mist. I was trying my best to free myself, but the voice said to succumb to the darkness and it won't hurt you. I relax and I felt my body heating up, my skin was like it was an inferno and all I wanted to do was to die from this unbearable heat. My body felt super heavy, I felt like I was being pulled, twisted and ripped into shreds. After that I felt nothing, I open my eyes and I felt good. I actually felt superb, I felt...felt...immortal. I wanted to bring you here, so you can feel this power."

He looks to Kemetri and adds happily, "I see you wanted do the same, of course I mean if you hadn't done that. Why would you be here now; with a new, empowered life. Where no one can tell you what to do or stop you, they can't hurt you or control you."

Kemetri scrolls his eyes up and down Zeph, not believing what he said.

Zeph explains surely, "I felt the same thing as you did and did the same actions as you are doing. Believe me, it'll get easier when you get used to this."

He adds a grin and continues, "Especially when you test out your new powers."

Kemetri stutters shockingly, "P-powers? What powers?"

Zeph walks over to Kemetri and proudly state, "Well, that's why we need to test you. We need to know how good your skills are."

Kemetri repeats confusingly, "We?"

Kemetri inquiry his friend's behavior, "Who this weee-!"

Before he could say anything else, Zeph grabs his hand and they were running in some direction in the darkness. Kemetri nervously asks, "Zeph, how can you see where you are going? Where are you taking me?"

Zeph answers kindly and smoothly, "Easy, I've practice. Look."

He extends his hand and a black essence can be seen escaping it, it spins and twirls around until it turns into a portal and then Zeph kicks off. He was running rapidly, in turn making Kemetri run faster, and they both were nearing the portal.

Kemetri screams in terror, "Zeph!"

Kemetri closes his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next, but as soon as he feels a cool night time breeze hits face. He opens one eye and then the other, he witness that they were in a completely different place. They were on an island, looking over a little town and everyone in that town was sleeping. The moon was glowing white, it made the town sparkle with its luminous glow and it was spectacular thing to see.

Kemetri not comprehending, babbles, "We...dark...place...you...arm...black...made...we...jump...here...town."

Zeph puts a reassuring hand on Kemetri and softly says, "That was just the tip of the iceberg for me, now it's time to see your own powers."

Kemetri beams and smiles at his friend, wanting to see himself as well as. They both stroll down to the quiet, sleeping, unsuspecting town and were just looking for a few places to try and test Kemetri's powers. They find this little open fruit market by some woman name Hasagawa, or at least that was on the sign they pass.

Kemetri brings his hand out and tries to copy Zeph's move and after a few unsuccessful attempts of making a portal of his own, he was about to quit.

Kemetri says with no more drive, "I give up, Zeph you're wrong I don't have any powers."

Zeph trying to encourage his friend comments, "Don't give up, maybe portals aren't you're thing. Maybe there is something else you can do."

Kemetri retorts angrily, "Like what, I can't run as fast as you either!"

Zeph covers Kemetri and pulls them down to the ground and into a bush. He says seriously, "Shh, someone's coming."

When they did, Kemetri see whoever they were - they weren't human. Kemetri darts his eyes at Zeph, he has a hating look on his face and is lowly growling at whoever they are. Zeph couldn't take it anymore, he jumps out of the bush and glares at the strangers. Kemetri pops out wanting to see who these people, things, whatever they were - he just want to see them. When he did, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were two of them, a small light yellow Chinese dragon/ Monkey/Gecko-like animal with skinny arms, legs, and body, with a pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae. His body was sending off sparks as he looks at Zeph and the other was a small red dragon-like experiment with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, black eyes and a thin body. That one was breathing fire from its nose, like it was itching to fight someone - that someone was Zeph. Kemetri could sense some tension between them.

Zeph yells crossly to them, "Sparky, Melty what are the two of you doing here."

Sparky shouts back stormily, "Meega nala kweesta Zeph!"

Melty adds bitterly , "We bring youga down."

Zeph hollers in concern for Kemetri's safety, "Kemetri go down, I don't want you to get hurt in the cross fire!"

Zeph charges at the two of them, unleashing a black orb and throwing at them. Zeph sends it towards them, it blows up like a bomb and there by separating the two. He was in the middle between the two of them, eyeing each one and waiting for the next move. Kemetri was just standing, stun at what is before him and how it was all a dream. Both Sparky and Melty attack together, Sparky throws a thunderbolt from his arms and Melty uses his breathe. Zeph was there for one second, Kemetri sees as both attacks collide and sandwich him. He goes onto his knees, thinking he lost his friend, about to cry and when we looks up. He sees Zeph up in the air, almost like he is floating softly back to the ground.

Zeph mutters to himself annoyingly, "I can't believe how good they've become since last we met. They almost got me that time. Now either they're getting better or I'm getting sloppy."

Both Sparky and Melty look up and notice he didn't have a mark on him.

They both say heatedly, "Shoota!"

Sparky flies to him, once he is close enough to Zeph and tries to wrap his body around Zeph's body. Shocking him, making him weak enough so he won't run from Melty before he uses his breath. Zeph attempt to making a barrier was too slow, Sparky already zip his body around his own and Sparky shocks him.

Zeph screams in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!"

He falls to the ground, with Sparky still around him and right by Melty. Melty opens his mouth and begins to blow, Sparky releases and Kemetri watch as everything goes in slow motion. He runs to his friend's aid, he jumps in front of the attack and expects to by burn or dead. When he opens his eyes, he realizes that he makes a fire shield and softly mumbles, "Cool!"

He turns to Zeph and asks in worriment, "Zeph? Zeph? Zeph? Are you okay?"

Zeph laughs and smartly replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. I did have my better days."

He brings his hand to the ground and Zeph makes a portal, they both go through it and away from Sparky and Melty.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this chapter which my friend did for me since he is co-writen it for me i'm gonna do chapter three, and then so on, and so on. This is his first time doing this so go easy on him. I hope you all like this story and we're gonna make it good for y'all to read and review to.<p>

Read & Review :)


	3. Best Day Ever!

Okay, now sorry for taking a while to post another chapter things just been very slow lately. But i'm still gonna finish it just like i'm gonna finish the rest of my stories as well. This chapter took a while because i had to think of some ideas for this chapter. So here it is the chapter i worked pretty hard on. I really, really hope you all like it. In this chapter i'm gonna put more excitment in this story since i would prefer and good more exciting life that is not scary but also not normal as well.

Chapter Three:Best Day Ever!

* * *

><p>Once the vortex opened up in another area Kemetri was the first one to fall through but instad of falling on his hands and feet, he fell flat on his body, which made him yell out in pain.<p>

"OW! What the!" Kemetri yelped out in pain.

"Whoa, hey dude you're okay, man?" Zeph asked in shock at not seeing that coming. Kemetri responded by nodding his head and grunting as he pulled himself up from the ground with the help of Zeph. After he pulled him they began to walk as Kemetri followed behind closley.

"Oh, and, Zeph, who were those guys that were trying to kill you back there?" Kemetri asked.

"Oh, they're just a bunch of losers I mess with most of the time." He responded, "They were created by some evil retard that lives here."

Kemetri nodded his head as they continued to walk down the path that lead them back to town Kemetri began looking around the town making sure nothing comes out and jumps him or Zeph. Kemetri might have have a feeling that aliens were common here since it seems that no one did nothing while Zeph were fighting the creatures they came acrossed in the streets.

"So Zeph, a lot of aliens live here right?" Kemetri asked. Zeph responded with a yes as he begin to explain the whole thing to Kemetri.

"First, Kemetri, aliens are very common here because of the day a blue alien experiment came here more and more came so he had to chase them all and make good" Zeph explained. "So after a while all the experiments became good..."

"And what happened then?" Kemetri questioned.

"Well then, the experiments had to go up aganst their last enemy or enemies named Leroy and Dr. Hamster wheel or something." Zeph paused to check his watch to see the time and then continued.

"Long story- short they beat them all and won. Thereby saving the day and they all seem to hate me now." Zeph said plainly.

"Wait? What does that have to do with you?" Kemetri asked again confused.

"Well... you see, I knew about them for a while cause of the news so when I took a vacation here I thought of making them evil again by making them listen to one of the experiments songs that makes them evil." Zeph said as he chuckled, "But, they didn't think it was so funny."

"Oh, holy crap! Then they got screwed because they had to do all of that all over again." Kemetri chuckled as he thought it was kind of funny as well. Him and Zeph begin to talk about the experiments and what the island has on it and explore the town while doing it too. Zeph even mentioned the tourists attraction, the holidays here and the parties. Soon their fun was cut short when they encountered two light green experiments that came up in front of them one of them was big with a robotic arm wearing a policemen jacket the other was small and slender in it's apperance and just looked down right mean.

"Oh man, I freaking hate these guys!" Zeph said to himself. Kemetri heard what Zeph but decided to wait before he answered.

"Whya, hi there ya' little creep!" Bonnie hissed out at Zeph. When Bonnie called Zeph little he laughed and chuckled cause of her height.

"Okay, should you really be knocking anyone else size since your no bigger than a midget" Zeph laughed. Kemetri also laughed a little bit cause again he seems to laugh at everything he says about someone.

"Okay, kid! You're going down right now!" Clyde said. Both Zeph and Kemetri walked back slowly as the two experiments got the closer to them. Both experiments were smiling eviliy as they were getting closer to them.

"Kid, let's get this over with so we wouldn't have to do this anymore." The one with the robotic arm states.

He prepares to fire his weapon at Zeph, but Kemetri jumps in front of his friend and states. "Stop! Can't you see he is injured!"

Clyde retorts, "That hasn't stopped him before, why should it stop us!"

Zeph pushes Kemetri and states, "I can handle him, he won't even be able to land a hit on me."

Clyde replies, "Wanna bet?"

He fires his gun and Zeph back-flips high into the air and dodges the hit.

He responds, "See what I mean, you can't even hit me."

Clyde states, "I wasn't trying to hit you."

Zeph replies, "What?"

Then he gets tackle from behind by Bonnie as she smiles, "Guess what partna, look who got pinned by the midget."

She brings her hand up to punch him, after a few hits of beating him. She smirks, "Where's ya attitude before kiddo?"

She was about to punch one more time, but he brings his hand up and smiles at her.

"Surprise trog."

He shoots a black orb pointblank at her and sends her off him flying into a bunch of trees.

Clyde yells, "Bonnie!"

He turns his attention back to Zeph as he heaves his chest, "Ya gonna get it now! Punk!"

He charges at Zeph, but Zeph couldn't do a thing to protect himself and was waiting for the pounding of a lifetime until Kemetri jumps on top of him.

He screams, "Don't you dare touch him!"

He pulls Clyde back and flips him onto the ground, Kemetri stands in front of him.

He glares Clyde down and whispers, "This is a warning, asshole."

He picks Clyde up and then starts to spin around, when he feels he has spun enough. He releases Clyde into the same bunch where Bonnie was.

He walks back to Zeph and asks, "Are you okay?"

Zeph replies dumbfounded, "Y-yeah. I never knew you can be so... Well, tough and stuff like at that extreme."

Kemetri widens his eyes and responds, "You're right, I never felt like that before. Is this normal?"

Zeph smiles, "Yeah, it means your getting use to your new body."

Kemetri nods, "Maybe."

Kemetri helps Zeph help and Zeph says, "Today is a good day after all."

Zeph slowly lifts his hands and creates another dark portal as both go in. When they get out, they're back to the cave where Zeph summon Kemetri.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for taking so long with this chapter, luckily my friend Deathmetal180 helped me out with <span>our<span> story and i fill a little bad that i took so long. I swear these people are gonna work me to death! So anyway if they ever let me free, me and Deathmetal180 will be talking about some ideas on the story so it will be a success. Oh, and by the way the teo character's are preteens so i'm deciding whether to make them 14 or 13 (they have kids on some action packed cartoon series that are heroes, villians, or anti-heroes) Anyway, i hope y'all all like this chapter and our story. By the way, Zeph real (or maybe former name) was Zannder his nick name is Zeph. And i will tell you in the next chapter on why i picked Kemetri instead Dimitri.

Read Review


	4. Zeph's Flashback

Chapter Four:Zeph's Flashback

Once they have return back to the cave where they have met up, Kemetri was trying to heal Zeph the best that he could to make him feel better before going back out there and explore the island some more.

"Man, Zeph, I really hope the hell I'm doing this right," Kemetri says putting some sort medical cream on his wounds follow by him wrapping them up with bandages. He got all of these from a first-aid kit that he went back in town later on and found on the beach in a shack.

"Don't worry about it. No pressure at all, dude," he responds sounding a little strained as laid back on the ground.

Once Kemetri was finish, he puts the things he didn't use back in the first-aid kit to use when they need it later. Zeph sits back up and recovers some of his strength after his friend have healed him.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one, big time," Zeph says while patting Kemetri's shoulder. Then a thought came to Kemetri's mind right after he healed Zeph.

"So, Zeph, I've also been meaning to ask you something else that I need to know, how come I'm the one that have physically changed completely and you still look the same?" Kemetri asks then another thought that came to mind, "As a matter of fact, how did you come to get here anyway? Why? For what reason?" he asks out of curiosity.

Zeph was silent for a few minutes, Kemetri was about to respond. But soon Zeph regains his composure and answers quickly.

"Well, Kemetri, there's something that is kind of hard for me to tell you," he states sadly.

"Hard to tell me? How come?" Kemetri prompts, giving him a look of interest of what was in his mind.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not your so innocent preteen kid you meet at school everyday. To be honest, friend, half of my family was kind of a big Mafia crew," Zeph explains.

"My uncle was kind of an annoying, evil, crazy, self-absorbed, prick and..." Zeph pauses when he decided that's all he he wanted to describe about him.

"You know what, that pretty much covers it about that bastard," he says, stopping in mid-sentence.

"Okay, just tell me what is on your mind. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. Just tell me your back story, I wanna hear it," Kemetri insists.

Kemetri did help him and probably saved his life twice so the least he could do was tell him about his hell of home and family life.

"Okay then... Uh...? You've ever heard of Baton Rouge or New Orleans?" Zeph asks sitting up.

"Yeah, I've been there with my freaking hell-hole, dumbass family," he answers.

_Zeph's flash back..._

The city of New Orleans was quiet and was often too quiet for that matter. The city looked run down and a little broken up from how Zeph saw it. There were graffiti on brick walls, broken down cars, and some abandoned looking houses that looked as if it could be used as a bunch of hide outs and/or drug houses.

There was also the smell of smoke of either, nicotine, weed or cocaine in the air along with the scent of burning gas or alcohol in the air which was very distracting and unpleasant; very sickening. Which was one of the things Zeph couldn't stand about his so called "home" he had to live in when his father went to jail and had to stay with his great uncle. And for some people it might have been good for a kid to be with some of his family members while their parents are away, but for him, it wasn't because unlike most other uncles his was out of his god damn mind. Zeph didn't have that many bruises, but he still had a few on his arms from the last attack from his uncle and because he didn't make it home exactly at 4:30 a.m. and came home at 4:31 a.m.

His grandfather was in charge of their crime family while his father was in prison for something he was framed, for Zeph also had reasons to believe one of his uncle's "boys" were also part of it. Right now Zeph was just outside sitting on the hood of one of his uncle's broken down old cars, waiting for the little friends he had now. It have been a while since he have called them to come over it have been hours now it was obvious that they couldn't make it for some reason. And then just to the young preteen's disappointment his uncle car pulled up to the drive way. Sometimes when his uncle decided to abuse him, he would let him fight back but sometimes Zeph would lose and be sent to bed; however, if he won. He was punished by his uncle, who locked him in a cold room and gave him no food what so ever for two days.

"Hey, you little bastard get your ass over here before you make me come over there and kick your ass myself!" his uncle roared looking drunk. Zeph's uncle was not overweight, nor skinny. Even though he wasn't that young, but he wasn't that old either he was about 49 and had grey hair and a beard. Although he was a tad bit old he was in good shape, humanly strong and powerful as well as very threatening too. When Zeph didn't move the first time he called him he threw a giant beer bottle he had in his hand at him and it struck his shoulder making him fall on the hood of the car then rolling off the car and falling to the ground.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK! I OWN YOU NOW AND YOU COME WHEN I CALL YOU AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" He yelled at the boy who was now on his knees getting ready to get up from the ground.

"YOU HEARD ME! THAT MEANS WHEN I SAY JUMP YOU SAY, "HOW HIGH!" WHEN I SAY RUN YOU SAY, "HOW FAR!" AND WHEN I SAY, "DANCE YOUR ASS!" YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND FUCKING DANCE!" he threatens, but Zeph really have no fear of him at all and have been taught by his father to never give in and all ways fight for what you believe in. Right when Zeph got up from off the ground he punched right in the face making him fall back on the ground followed by him grabbing Zeph by his neck and raising him up in the air.

"Let go of me!" Zeph protested beating on his arm but to no avail he threw him almost half-way across the yard making him hit the wind shield of a car leaving the wind shield extremley cracked when his body made contact with it.

"You deserve the shit that is happining to you," he growled. "You're the reason Makis', your old man, is in jail you little dick! He became a fuckin' priss after you were born!" he spat at Zeph.

"You're calling my dad a priss?" Zeph chuckled trying to take in the pain as he breaths it out; even though he was definitely feeling it, "Have actually looked in a mirror your self old man?" Zeph mocked as he chuckled a little again. Zeph was indeed a really brave and strong boy to say that to his face. As his uncle heard, that got him even more mad and made him charge at him, but with some patience and perfect timing, Zeph manged to kick him back with both of his feet knocking him down giving him some time to run.

As he ran his uncle caught him by the back of his shirt and threw him down. While he was on the ground he started stomping on his chest and after that he picked him up slammed him against a car and started to repeatedly punching him in the face. Zeph now had a giant red spot on one side of his face and two large scratches on the other side of face that reached down to his chin and was bleeding from his mouth. All of this was from his abusive uncle assaulting him. Then after one more punch to the face he was knocked out and his uncle threw him to the ground and left him there.

_Flashback break..._

"Wait a minute" Kemetri exclaimed, "Your uncle really said and did all of that to you!" he states in a shocked tone. Zeph nods his head.

"But Kemetri from as bad as that was, that has nothing to what i'm going to tell you next," Zeph speaks.

_Back to Flash back..._

Zeph woke up later, feeling water fall all over his damaged and battered body. When he came to a little more he found that it was raining very hard. He tried to get up as quick as he could and leaped back into his house, which also looked trashy and rundown from the outside and the inside.

Zeph was completely all soaked and wet, also covered with some mud. When he came into the house he noticed his uncle was sitting in his chair holding a metal baseball bat.

"Hade a nice dip, boy," he said with a wicked smile. Zeph did not respond and just stared at him. He chuckled at the pain he caused and got from his chair swinging the bat around.

"Now, that otta teach you not to talk to me like that again, and should show you that I don't like any back talk, boy," he said as he brought the bat up to his chest.

"Oh, and guess what, you get to skip school today. I wouldn't want ya to try and rat me out or anything," he said now frowning, "And to make sure you don't I'm gonna invite your ex-friends from school to come and "hang out" that will be good for you and very good for me" he said with a chuckle.

"By the way, all this mud and water better be cleaned up. You got that, you little fuck?" he hissed at him right before walking out the door.

"Bitch" Zeph said right after he left. As he left, Zeph changed his clothes and got into some cleaner ones. Then he cleaned up the mud and the house was already trashy and rundown enough he hated where he now lived but he didn't want it to be any more cluttered with mess. He then ate some food and went to the sofa to sleep until the rain stopped.

After a few hours of him sleeping Zeph finally woke and went back outside. Once he was outside he slammed the door hard not really caring how he closed. Zeph decided to just rest on the lawn chair for the rest of the day to relax himself a bit, but his peace and quiet was soon interupted when someone threw a rock a his stomach Zeph looked up and growled as he heard the familier voices and saw their faces.

"Hey, Angel kid, guess what time it is!" One of the bullies said.

"Yeah, whatever, it's payback time or whatever, now go get killed!" Zeph said in a frustrated, annoyed tone.

The bully laughed, "Oh! We have a funny guy. ...I hate funny guys!"

Zeph retorts angrily, "Well I rather be hated for being funny, than to be a fuckin' dumbass piece of shit with no life like you three!"

The boss shouts the order, "That's it. You two grab either arm!"

The two nod and follow the command as Zeph tries to punch them and knock them out, but his hands get caught.

The boss walks up, "Time to teach this little kid about what happens when you mess with the best."

Zeph spats, "If this is your best, I feel so sorry for you."

The boss' face becomes red and started pounding on Zeph in the face, after some swings he stopped.

He looked to Zeph, "How'd you feel about that? Huh? Now who's the dumbass, dumbass!"

Zeph smirked and says, "You're really dense aren't you, you little fucktard."

Zeph stomped on the right one's foot, which released his hold and then Zeph elbowed him in the back of the head. Knocking him to the ground and then he turns to the other.

He says, "Hey there, you don't mind if I kick the shit out of you. Do you?"

The other bully laughed, "Try you little ass."

Zeph smiled, "Fair enough."

He kicked the bully in the groan, automatically releasing his hand and then he does a double hammer fist to him. He sets his madden gaze onto the boss and the boss stuttered with fear, "I-I'm n-not afraid of y-you."

Zeph grinned, "Good."

Zeph sweep kicked the bully, he lands on his back and then Zeph jumps up and drives his elbow onto the bully's chest. The bully spat in pain, "AAHG!"

Zeph stands up and dust himself off, "Told you were dense, you fucktard."

He began to walk away, until he heard a voice. "Watch your back!"

Zeph listened to the voice, he turned and sees the bully had manage to stand up again and was about to attack him. Zeph back kicked the bully, after he fell to the ground.

The voice shouted, "Come over here!"

Zeph cast his eyes to a small boy figure and then back to the bully, he decided that it was best to hightail than to fight anymore. So he followed to where the kid was, only to find a dead end.

He mutters, "Fuck!"

Soon he hears voices, "Where is that little asshole!"

Zeph puts his back against the wall and prepares to face the bullies once more, but soon..

_Psssst_

A sound catches his eyes as he sees a little hole, he walks up to it and he sees an eye looking back at him.

The boy says, "In here, they won't find you."

Zeph nods and climbs through the hole and hides with the kid.

Soon the bullies showed up and one said, "I saw him coming this way!"

The other counters, "Probably went another when we weren't looking."

The boss adds, "No one makes a fool out of the Coyote Crew! When I see Zeph, I will destroy him!"

The sound of glass breaking was heard, followed-by the sounds of steps leaving the place and both boys release a sigh in relief.

Zeph looks to the boy and mutters coldy, "Thanks."

The other responds, "No problem. By the way, I'm Kemetri."

He extends his hand and then Zeph takes it, "I'm Zandros, but people call my Zeph. Well, actually very few do."

They shake and quickly part, Zeph looked to Kemetri. He asked, "Why you'd saved me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I thought I should help you."

Kemetri questions, "Are you okay?"

Zeph smiled, "Yeah, I've been through worse things than this. Way worse."

Kemetri says, "I think you should come to my place, maybe my mom can look at those wounds the bullies gave you and then take you to the hospital."

Zeph dismisses the generous offer, "Nah. I'm fine."

Kemetri states, "You don't look fine, not even an eh would be suffice."

He asks, "Why not your folks move you out of this? I mean, the have to have other kids?"

Zeph looks at the ground, as his eyes become darken as he thinks about the past; a woman with a boy and girl..all three seem to becoming closer into view, until he is interrupted.

"Did I...ask something that I shouldn't?" Kemetri questioned with guilt.

Zeph repsonds, "Nope, just thinking about the past. Don't give it a second thought."

Kemetri retorts, "Oh...okay. But, doesn't your mother know about this? How about your father?"

Zeph becomes rigid and releases a tear, as it rolls down his eye.

He angrily spats, "DON'T EVER CALL HIM MY FATHER! THAT MAN WILL NEVER BEEN LIKE HIM! HE IS A FUCKIN' PSYCHO, BUT I'VE TO LIVE WITH HIM SINCE MY DAD IS IN JAIL! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT BITCH!"

He calms down a little, "She left me behind. She took my brother and sister with her to California, but she left me. Me alone, the youngest one the trio. Why? Why did she leave me? Then soon after that, my dad, Makis, trained me to become as strong as a Spartan. Hence the name Zandros, also I got into many fights at almost every school I've been and I've been expelled so many time, I can't even count. Another reason why for Zeph instead of Zandros was because if my dad couldn't afford to move, I would use a fake i.d. and then everything would be set until I was in another fight. But then one day, my dad was arrested for something and I know deep down in my heart he is innocent; however, my gut didn't change the jurors mind because of the evidence and my family's history he was sent to jail and since my mom was nowhere to be found I ended up at my uncle's place. He isn't even my uncle, more like my Great Uncle since he is my dad's uncle. Yeah we fight, but one day everything is going to change and this smudge that has followed me will be cleaned when I start a new life."

Zeph inhales and then exhales as he wipes his eyes, "Sorry you had to hear about that. ...Huh?"

Kemetri looked down to the ground as he sobs, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask a touchy topic. Your life has been heel and I feel so sorry for you."

Zeph looks to Kemetri and asked, "What did you say? S-Sorry for me?"

Kemetri looks to him with teary eyes and says, "I'm

Zeph looks to Kemetri, picks him up and pushes his back against the crumbling wall. "WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR! FUCK WITH YOUR PITY!"

Kemetri speaks, "I'm s-sorry... b-but I didn't meant-"

Zeph yells, "HELL WITH YOUR 'I DIDN'T MEANT IT'! NOTHING BUT STRAIGHT UP BULLSHIT!"

Kemetri sobs, "I'm sorry... So sorry Zeph."

Zeph hollers, "STOP YOUR BAWLING AND GIVE ME THAT LOOK! THE LOOK OF DISGUST! THE LOOK OF HOW 'I HATE THIS PIECE OF SHIT'! THE LOOK OF HOW YOU LOATHE ME! HATE FOR MY EXISTENCE! I DON'T NEED YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIES, I DON'T NEED YOUR SHITTY SYMPATHY!"

He shakes Kemetri and slams him into the wall, "STOP CRYING! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING CRYING! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK OF FEELING SORRY FOR ME! I WANT YOU TO FRICKIN' STOP! STOP GOD DAMNIT! JUST STOP!"

Zeph eases his grip and Kemetri stands against the wall as Zeph in slouching over Kemetri with tears rolling out of his eyes, "Just stop... Please... I... I don't...don't deserve anyone's pity..."

Kemetri hugs Zeph and pats him, "Zeph... There, there... Let it all out... Don't worry. ...I'm here... I'm not going anywhere soon. ...Take as long as you need."

"Zeph," Kemetri states, "you've to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you like that."

Zeph comments, "I know you didn't...It's just... I should be the one apologizing about this entire thing..."

He adds, "Kemetri... You're too kind."

Zeph pushes Kemetri and speaks as he wipes some tears, "Look at me, being washed in your kindness. I mean, we just met and already I'm ranting around things."

He looks to Kemetri and says, "Sorry to have bothered you with my issues."

Kemetri responds, "Naw. It was no sweat. Really."

Zeph looks to Kemetri and ask, "Why were you here anyway?"

He replies, "I was walking around and I heard those doofuses and I knew that trouble wasn't far and so I followed them."

Zeph looks to Kemetri fragile body and asks, "Why would you follow those losers?"

Kemetri replies, "Easy, for adventure."

Zeph deadpan, "Adventure?"

He laughs, "You're as dumb as a sack of shit!"

That is when Kemetri punches Zeph on the head, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Fucking shit! What the fuck? WHAT THE HELL WITH THE HEAD BLOW! Why did you do that for?"

Kemetri counters, "Oh excuse me! That should've been my question back when you pinned me to the wall! You think everything revolves around you, I hate to bust that bubble. But it doesn't revolve around you, you're not the center of everything! We all have bad past experiences, but you know what forcing whatever you want people to believe about you is...is...is stupid! First you talk about having a new life, then pinning me to the wall and the moment I said I want to live an adventure you can and try to tear me down! I should just call those bullies back and watch as they beat you down!"

He adds softly, "But...I can't down that. It isn't right to hurt another, just for the sake of it. Because I don't want this to be a bad memory for you, to be another negative experience for you."

Zeph shakes his head and the stops as he looks to Kemetri with a happy smile, "You know... I'm happy. I mean really glad and it was because of you. I'm really glad I've met you, Kemetri."

Kemetri takes out his cell and yells, "Is it really that late! I'm so sorry Zeph, time passed us and everything else."

Zeph comments, "It is okay. Really. No problem. You helped me in more ways than one and also better than what my other friends would do."

He adds, "We should hang more often?"

Kemetri speaks, "Yeah, here is my number."

Zeph states, "Here is my number."

After both get the numbers into the cells, both grab the other's hand and shook it.

Zeph says, "We're going to be best friends."

Kemetri adds, "Yep, for a long time."

_End of flashback..._

Kemetri asks, "Why you never told me about your abusive great uncle?"

Zeph answers, "I didn't told you because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Kemetri shakes his head, "I would never stop being your friend."

He asks, "But what about the appearance?"

Zeph replies, "Easy, I've more control and so I can change by will if I wanted to."

Kemetri nods, "Cool."

He asks, "I guess now I know why you left you house and went to the park, you couldn't stand another minute with him?"

Zeph comments, "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! We've a winner!"

Kemetri playfully punches Zeph, "I forget how sarcastic you can be some times. You ass."

"Jerk off!"

Both happily laugh after that.


	5. Storm

Chapter Five: Storm

After some time, Kemetri and Zeph were still in the cave and just laughing up a storm.

Kemetri asks, "Did you hear that?"

Zeph replies dumbfounded, "Heard what?"

Kemetri comments, "I could've sworn I heard someone said something."

Zeph retorts kindly, "Relax buddy. You're just hearing things because you're still a little worked up."

Kemetri counters adamantly, "I'm telling you! I hear someone and I going to find out that person because this is getting annoying."

Zeph stands up from the ground, "Wait up."

He raises his hand and states, "Let me be your guide, turn my hand and I'll teleport us to the spot."

Kemetri smiles, "Okay."

He grabs Zeph's hand and turns it until it is where the sound is coming from, "There."

Zeph opens a portal and both go in.

When they exit out, they see an villager muttering something and Zeph explains. "See, you were hearing this old guy muttering."

Kemetri responds, "He isn't muttering, but chanting or praying for something?"

Zeph turns to him and raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kemetri says, "Don't you hear him?"

Zeph explains, "All I hear is senseless babbling, gibberish."

Kemetri rolls his eyes and asks, "You're kidding right?"

Zeph nods, "No, I'm serious. I don't understand a thing."

Kemetri looks to him with wide eyes and says, "Really?"

Zeph nods, "Yeah, can you understand him?"

Kemetri states, "Yes."

He adds, "He is saying, 'Block the evil with your power. Steal the light on this hour. Take it to battle thee, save the island. My family. In the center of the dark void, one will rise and try to destroy. The light shines bright and beautifully, look pass the darkness and you will see. There is more to this than you know, what will you do when you need to hold or let go. The freedom is everywhere you can find, the path chosen differs by the mind. Don't despair, let the hope reign down bright. The sun will come through this endless night. God and Goddess of the skies, please hear my voice; hear my cries. Lift me into your strong embrace and don't you abandon me. From those who seek to do harm, give me cloak of invisibility. Protect me from the wrath that shall become, help me be strong and soon the mistake will be undone. This will follow me day to day, shower the island with your grace for all you do. Help me to be strong willed, defend my heart and remain it true. Shield me through the hardships and through the empty lies. Let those I love, feel safe with your watchful eyes. The love, through everyday shall be return. In each passing day, let me learn. I give you my soul to keep, to defend it when I'm awake and asleep. The protection circles follow me, my shadow for eternity. It goes where I go, shifts when I know. It moves freely as I do, the air seems to slide. It shall envelop me on all sides. From the things I dream to the things I see. So it must be. Nasty ghouls, vengeful spirits; heed the words. Fly far away from this place, fly from this land. Hear me well since now I command. Leave these people, this sacred land. Your presence is a vile curse, I order you! Take your flight, so you can be anew! Dear mother Earth, Father Fire, Brother Air and Sister Water. Give this place your highest protection. Stone, Tempest, Flare and River protect now! Three back around the circle's bound! Evil sink into the ground! By dragon's fire, by sun's light on this fateful October's night. I call to thee to give me might, show us the way in your light. The power of three I call. I conjure the thee, to protect all that is precious that surrounds me. Terra, Gale, Aqua; all three. Astral element beings, I summon thee. Divine Earth. Earth by Divinity, Divinity by Earth. Lend me your power to see, all that is evil that surrounds me. The strength of the elements by my side. Knows no rules against magic, I shall abide. When this evil one, this enemy meets his downfall. This spell shall end ad no power will be left at all. In no way this spell shall be reverse. If it does, lords of heaven place me any curse. Hear my pleas Knights of the past, Knights of ancient act. Hear me my dead ancestors, dead knights of battles' time lost. Hear me those blades did good. Hear me knights of old, hear me knights of the lost. On the night I invoke thee. I ask for assistance, I summon to for my aid. Hear me knights, I have given you a new cause. Your body gone, now spirits be. Hear my past Knights I invoke you. Your spirit I invoke you. Come now, follow your new call. I summon thee for battle. Each of thee I enlist. I invoke the dead knights, hear me and come to battle. Hear me and fight by my side. Protect this island from the big battle ahead. I say to thee, hear me. Hear me the dead lost spirits of the knights, come to my aid and come to my side. Protect my family from evil's grasp. Fight my war I say to thee. Hear me Spirits of knights lost in time, come to my aid, come to my side. Protect me from evil's harm. Protect me from evil spirits light. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. Let the army be done. Let it be. Let it be. Hail fair moon. Ruler of the night. Guard me and mine body. Until the ending light. I call thee, you who guard the watchtowers of the North, South, West and East to guide me through the darkness, and ensure my safety. In the shadows, where evil hides. Ready to draw me from love's side, but with your help I shall be strong. And banish all that do me wrong. Send them away, send them astray. Never again to pass my way, so let it be. So mote it be.'"

Zeph jokes, "Man he can talk."

Kemetri states, "He is praying for protection, but why?"

Zeph asks, "Better question, how did you understand him?"

Kemetri shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno."

Zeph says, "I know now... it must be one of your powers. To understand any language. What was it... Um... Omnilingualism or call it Language Interpretation."

Kemetri asks, "How did he spot us?"

Zeph retorts, "I think he is looking more at you than me?"

Kemetri questions him, "What? Why do you think that?"

Zeph answers, "Easy, he is still staring at you while muttering that chant or prayer."

Kemetri shifts his eyes and then sees how the old guy was still looking at him, he turns back to Zeph. He asks, "Why is he still looking at me?"

Zeph replies, "You probably have another ability. Um... I know what it is called... It's ...a ... a called... What was it? Enhanced Visibility!"

Kemetri comments, "What?"

Zeph retorts, "The ability to become more noticeable by others."

Kemetri states deadpan, "That is stupid. I'm basically a walking target."

Zeph laughs, "Nah."

He speaks, "You know, I think it is a time for a change of scenery."

Kemetri interrogates, "What are you going on now?"

Zeph smiles, "This."

He grabs Kemetri's wrist and yanks him into the portal he made as both jump into it.

When they exit fro it, Kemetri was't happy.

"WHAT was that for!" he exclaims.

Zeph points, "That."

Kemetri turns and sees that the two are near a spaceship.

He asks, "No way. Is that a spaceship? A real, authentic alien spaceship?"

Zeph nods, "Yep."

He adds, "This is from the stupid doctor that made those monsters."

Kemetri questions, "So... why are we here?"

Zeph smiles, "To cause some mayhem."

Kemetri suggests, "Pranks?"

Zeph nods and Kemetri couldn't help but look at his friend as a smile creeps on his face. Both nod and Zeph goes into the ship with Kemetri following straight behind him. They enter into the ship and couldn't help but look awe at the many test tubes and chemicals all around. Both look to each other and rub their hands evilly, they knew they were going to have loads of fun.

_Hour Later..._

The once clean and neat ship equipment now looked like a tornado had rushed in it. Both were laughing as they continue to destroy the lab. Once they were sated, they begin to leave the ship. But two people block their path as they open the door, two familiar people. The two were a little girl and a blue koala.

Lilo hisses, "No way."

Stitch growls, "Zeph!"

He launches at them, but Zeph pushes Kemetri out of the way as the two start to fight. Lilo runs in and looks at the battle before them, as well as Kemetri. Zeph pushes Stitch off him and then sends a black orb towards him. Though out the entire fight, Zeph and Stitch kept dropping the chemicals into test tubes. Stitch swats it out of the way and then runs towards Zeph, Lilo was so focus on the fight that she didn't notice the orb heading her way. Kemetri does and jumps up in front of Lilo, making his shield and the dark orb vanishes. Lilo looks at the creature and was about to say something, until Kemetri was pulled away from her. Stitch throws Kemetri to Zeph, he catches Kemetri and helps him stand.

Kemetri says, "Thanks."

Zeph replies, "Anytime."

Both look to Stitch and soon ready themselves for a fight, but they all go around slowly; encircling. Stitch pounces towards Kemetri, but Zeph places a dark orb in front of Kemetri and then when Stitch touched it. It explodes and sends him backwards to where Lilo was. Lilo is sent back as well, and bumps into the test tubes and mixes the toxic brew. The brew starts to glow different colors, and starts to bubbling. No one was paying any mind to it and then the concoction explodes.

_BOOOM!_

It knocks everybody out and when the smoke finally settles down. The experiment is looking at them, smirking at the unconscious bodies; ready to cause chaos.

* * *

><p>I'll like to give a very special thanks to my friend, Deathmetal180 for helping with this story and it's chapters. I relly enjoy working with this guy and i hope you all enjoy our little story we're making. We're hoping this story wil be good.<p>

Read & Review!


	6. Another Threat

Okay, here is the sixth chapter to our story I don't got much to say but enjoy.

And we do not own Lilo and Stitch just the story, OC's and the powers that I given my OC's.

Chapter Six: Another Threat

* * *

><p>Kemetri flutters his eyes open and groans, "Uhhh... My head is killing me."<p>

Zeph states happily, "Good to see you're finally awake."

Kemetri asks, "What happen?"

Zeph answers, "Well, all I remember is that when I woke up that there was smoke and you were out cold. I went to you, picked you up and decided to come back here."

Kemetri stands up and asks, "What caused the smoke?"

Zeph explains, "I think it was fighting in the lab that caused some of the vials of chemicals to mix together and that is how the smoke happened."

Zeph walks over to Kemetri, "Don't even worry about Lilo and Stitch, they must've left during the smoke because I didn't see them when I woke up."

Kemetri feels a little dizzy and Zeph catches him, "Whoa there buddy, calm down. You'd taken some damage."

He adds, "Now, we believe that you need rest."

Kemetri looks at Zeph, "There is that word 'we' again. What do you mean 'we'? There is only the two of us, a you and a me."

Zeph retorts, "Like I said, don't think about that now. You need your rest, tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Kemetri questions, "Why?"

Zeph smiles, "You'll see."

Both go to sleep in the cave, waiting for what tomorrow brings.

_Somewhere in a cave..._

Lilo was unconscious from the explosion, unaware of her location.

A voice states, "He is doing such a fine job. I can't believe he hasn't let his emotion about his 'friend' forget the deal we made."

The figure approaches Lilo, only hiding his face from the moon light.

Another states very deep and darkly, "Yes, it seems he didn't deter from his directive."

The witch doctor draws a small circle around Lilo's body, sets candles on the edges of the circle and a mirror in front of Lilo's unresponsive body.

He looks down to Lilo and the says, "She's such a pretty young girl."

The other voice adds from him, "Perfect for tonight's ordeal."

He walks to Lilo and breathes in before saying a spell.

_Sun god look down on this petty pagan and heed me._ _I ask for thy divine punishment I decree._ _Pay this person with curse in their blood to never again step in light._ _That they'd be damned with this and make it worse every night._ _This human girl shall be the host for your time, under your rule forever._ _It shall be for the person standing here, shall stand in your judgment._ _Make them watch and quiver in fear._ _I ask that you'd break the barriers of time and space to listen to me._ _I demand you change this person you change them to be._ _Howling winds, sorrow screams, and lost cries in the night._ _Gods bring the deepest fears into light._ _Spirits of the ocean deep,_ _Who are cursed forever to walk on the water and never to sleep._

_Spirits from the lost and every unknown grave,_ _Without a soul to save._ _Spirits of the lively trees,_ _that grow upon the leaves._

_Spirits of the whispery tempests and winding gales, and shouting air,_ _the lost voices and cries that you cannot bear._ _Spirits of the water fill with nothing but hate,_ _to ships and sailors that intertwine by fate._

_Spirits of earthbound in chains, strains, cages - all dead,_ _that fly easily with soundless tread._ _Spirits of heat, of flame and of fire,_ _destructive nature is thy sire._

_Spirits of cold, of sleet, and ice,_ _let this arrogant child be your forever, let it be suffice._ _Come gather near all those who lost, come near._ _Come from time and space, gather here._

_Come. Oh powerful spirit of malice, of malevolent, of dread._ _From the home of the gods, across of the line between the living and the dead._ _Come here and give thy blessing, come here._ _Stand by me, spirit of the darkness and whisper orders in my ear._

_Come mighty apparition of the great Unknown._ _Pass your final judgment on this world, may you praise us and allow us to atone._ _Come, I beseech you; God of Gods, to come from your lair._ _And demonstrate us your power, I declare._

_As I offer this here child to you, Great Spirit of the Unknown, as you forge the deal._ _On the condition you grant my grandest wish, from this night to the hour of my death-this curse will be set and seal._

_The power of metamorphosis, change this girl into the strongest being in the night._ _I ask, I beg, I pray, I plea. I implore thee. Bring my wish to light._ _You the Phantom of Darkness, you The Give of Fear._ _This girl is for your molding, yours and yours alone as long as you're here._

_Change her into a beast that eats man, woman and child!_ _Make her feral, make her wild!_ _Her heart, body and soul is for your gain._ _So help with your terror, your reign._

_As the blood harvest moon shine high and pure white._ _Over the circle, its beam shines bright._ _Let the shadows encompass us now._ _As they dance from high in the sky to down in the ground._

_'Tis night! 'Tis night! The Devil's call, his bidding in this hour._ _All shall see his awe-inspiring strength and cower._ _As his eyes casts glimmering lights, surround._ _Let fire rain from the ground._

_Show us why you've the right for your title, your name!_ _As you put us humans in shame._ _Goddess of Earth and Heaven, make this infidel , your new tool-your everlasting servant._ _With this dagger, I give blood so my wish you can grant._

The witch doctor cuts his palm and then Lilo's palm.

_Carnivorous, ferocious beast I command._ _I'm your master, you will listen to all of my demands._ _As you now under my spell._ _Now transform and make chaos, make hell!_

Lilo's body begins to convulse out of control and then there was nothing but roaring of a fierce roaring was heard as the witch doctor evilly laughs at what is happening.

**The Next Day...**

Kemetri woke quickly and for some reason, he awoke in a hurry for the new day from what Zeph said last night. He got up and took a peak outside there was something really strange about today, as if something didn't seem right.

It was daytime, but there were too many clouds out to see the sun and its rays and there was only little light coming through the clouds. He went back over to Zeph and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Zeph, Zeph, man, Wake up!" Kemetri said in protest, "I think something isn't right with the sky today I think I was supposed to be very sunny today but it's not."

Zeph quickly got up and went outside to see what was going and what he saw when he went outside was exactly what Kemetri described that clouds was really in the darkest grey, the sun was covered by the clouds, and there was only little light coming through the clouds.

"Whoa, you're right the sun is out, but what's the deal about the big, grey clouds? I guess meteorologists were wrong about it, then again they're wrong anyway?" Zeph said, still a little drowsy.

"Well, isn't it almost summer time so isn't it like suppose to be mostly sunny? Not to mention were on an island in the subtropics or something?" Kemetri asked.

"Well, maybe today it decided that this day just be cloudy today," Zeph guessed. Kemetri continued to look at the sky and observes some more he knew something wasn't right about today, and for some reason he was very curious to see what it was and to find out what was happening. Kemetri run out of the cave followed by Zeph once he got back up and picked up speed to keep up with him.

"Hey, dude, wait a minute!" Zeph called out running after him.

**Meanwhile back at Lilo and Stitch's house...**

Jumba went inside his ship and examined the horrific damage that have been done to everything in the ship once Stitch woke him up. Stitch got everybody up to tell them what went down last night but sadly, once Stitch came back to the ship Lilo was gone just like the two preteen boys.

"How could this happen to evil genius's lab?" Jumba said sadly, as he picked a pile of his now broken equipment and looked at it brokenheartedly.

"They have surely made a real mess of things when they came in here" Pleakley said watching where he was stepping. Jumba then dropped all of the broken items back on the floor and continued to scan around the remnants of his ship.

"Stitch, where is Lilo?" Nani asked worriedly, "Did those two teenagers from last night do anything to her while they vandalized Jumba's lab?"

Stitch shook his head in response to Nani's question. Nani was about to go into panic mode about the safety of her sister. Stitch quickly ran out the ship while Nani was taking her car to come with Stitch and find Lilo. As soon as both of them arrive in town the weather got worst and lightning starting to flash and thunder booming very loudly and very unnaturally. The wind was blowing extremely powerfully and the rain was falling so hard it sound as if it was trying to break through solid rock, wood, and metal.

* * *

><p>Here is the chapter there is more to come.<p>

Read & Review. And i know chapter is short but i've kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter so i didn't know what else to put down.


	7. Another Storm!

This is my next chapter to the story. Okay I hope our story gets a lot more reviews from other people on this site I'm really trying to get better at this story writing thing, but I think it will take longer than I hoped and expected. So I really hope more people read our little fanfic here, it's good to know I've got some fans but I would also like a good decent number of reviews on my stories I make and if it's good or bad, just tell me nicely and I will try to make it better.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Another Storm!<p>

Once this storm had began, it was forming giant hail as big as softballs as they fall from the sky. It was falling down hard onto the island and was very surprisingly, putting either cracks and/or holes in the solid hard concrete as it made impact with the ground.

The lightning was more powerful than regular lightning and was now striking down the buildings, trees, people, and anything else that was on the street. The wind was also unnaturally powerful and dangerous as a matter of fact, the wind started to blow away cars and it was pulling fire hydrants straight out of the ground. While the people were screaming in horror they tried their best to find something to hold onto or at least keep themselves on the ground so they won't literally get blown off the island by the harsh winds.

Stitch on the other hand was using his claws as support so he can stay on the ground while he tries to get somewhere safe. Just as matters couldn't get any worst, more rain started to fall down upon them all, which was really a scary and heart-stopping experience for Stitch considering the little blue alien hated water even in these conditions. Stitch tried to find Nani and get her out of the storm in time, but from how bad this storm was, it was one thing to be able to see in the dark but being able to see through a destructive storm like this one was another and a feat that he couldn't easily gain.

Stitch's body was getting lifted away by the powerful winds but he still managed to keep his claws ejected into the ground to stay on it. He slowly took one of his clawed hands out of the ground and placed it back in attempting to crawl on the ground. This was very hard to do from the combined power of both the wind and the rain. It was very difficult to hear Nani's voice any where cause the storm was so loud. Lilo and Stitch have investigated these strange storms but could never get close to who or what was responsible for making the people of the island go missing. And by every storm that came, the next one was worse than the last one, than the next one was even worse and so on. But this one might just have taken the cake.

_Meanwhile..._

Kemetri was now one of those unlucky people to have been caught in the storm that have quickly occurred. Zeph, wasn't having much fun either. He was hanging on to a tree for dear life to make sure he don't get blown away and hit a mountain or get lost at sea by the wind throwing him into the water. Kemetri was now scared out of his young mind he would never have realized that something this dangerous was now happening to someone so young. Kemetri held on tightly to a vine not knowing how long it would hold out. Zeph was opening his eyes a little to try and find Kemetri he wasn't far ahead and was hanging on tightly to the vine.

"Ke, can you hear me?" Zeph shouted hoping to get a response, "Kemetri, what the hell is up with this storm!" Zeph shouted again.

Kemetri retorts, "Zeph! Zeph! Where are you!"

The vine begins to shake from the tempest blasts, Kemetri looks up and sees that the vine has slacken and starting to unlace itself.

He mutters, "Shit!"

He tries to crawl on the vine before it comes apart; however, before he could even reach the tree or even say anything. The vine rips and he is lost in the storm.

_During that time..._

Stitch was crawling on the floor, trying to hold his ground as the wind thrashes around him and throws things at him.

He says, "Naga good. Gaba making storm so strong?"

Then he looks up and sees something flying in the wind, he tries to see who it was but he kept closing his eyes so debris wouldn't hit them. When he focuses on the body, he realizes it was Kemetri and feels the anger boil within him. Before he could do anything, Kemetri body flies into him and he loses his grasp on the ground. Both fly into the storm.

_Meanwhile..._

Zeph looks around the place as best as he could, but he couldn't even see a few inches from his face.

He mutters, "Damn! We need him in order for this to work."

He raises one hand and forms a portal, he releases his hold on the tree and flies into the portal.

_In that moment..._

Nani was still searching for Lilo, "LILO! LILO WHERE ARE YOU!"

A voice screams, "Nani!"

She turns around with hope on her face, "Lilo?"

The person emerges, "Nani! We need to go back to your place!"

She sees David and she retorts, "No. Not without Lilo. She's out here somewhere in this storm."

David comments, "Listen to me, it isn't worth it if you die in this storm. We need to find shelter."

Nani rebels, "No! I'm not going until I'm sure Lilo is safe and sound. I need to make sure she doesn't get in trouble, lost, or hurt."

David replies, "Will killing yourself help that? Huh. If you die, she'll truly will be in trouble. She will be lost and will get hurt if you're not in her life."

He says, "Nani, we'll search for Lilo after the storm settles down."

Nani nods and the two drive to Nani's place.

**Then the Next thing that happens...**

Both Stitch and Kemetri were still flying through the air, holding onto one another with no other choice. They were both frighten and they needed something to hang onto but Kemetri wasn't really that desperate for something to hang onto and tried to shake him off and pry Stitch from his body. Stitch was growling and struggling to try and keep him where he wanted him so he could beat the boy for what he _thought_ he did to Lilo.

"Meega nala queesta!" Stitch shouted in Kemetri's face with anger. Kemetri easily understood what he said and couldn't believe he actually knew such words like that but didn't cared and quickly made a come back.

"Screw you, freak show!" Kemetri said pushing his face away from Stitch's. Kemetri and him were both struggling, shoving, and fighting each other in air which was proved to be quite difficult because they don't often fight in air during a storm. And while Kemetri made that insulting remark back at Stitch he noticed that his language wasn't human language. He wanted to ask the preteen how did he learn how to speak like that, though under the circumstances right now he decided to continue to try and strangle him.

"Stitch, remebers youga!" Stitch exclaimed loudly with one eye closed and the other one half-closed trying to not let anything get into it, "Youga broke Jumba's lab!"

"I'm not the freakin kook who created all you freaks! So you freaks started it and now we're gonna finish it!" Kemetri said while constantly pounding Stitch in the face with the palm of his hand but he missed a few times since this weather wasn't the best place to fighting at this time. Soon the weather got even worse and now just when they thought it couldn't get any worse. It did and they started flying around in a circle very, very fast. Kemetri was now screaming his head off. Stitch started to scream as the rain was also hurting them both as hard as it was pelleting them.

"No, no get the fuck away from me you son of a-" Kemetri never got to finish as the two of them stopped spinning and went flying into another direction, flying pass lightning and hail that was falling from the sky. They soon landed into what now looked like a a forest that looked a little flooded with mud and other objects that got washed away by the storm.

"Naga, crabba snobba (uh-oh)" was all Stitch said as they hit the muddy ground and were unconscious. When they wake up the two most likely wake up being surrounded by at least eight feet of water in the town.

Kemetri looks around and sees that the small spot of dirt they were on was being engulfed by the tides. He turns over and notices Stitch is out cold.

He smirks, "Time for me to go."

He was about to stand up, when he feels a pain and falls back to the ground. "Aw shit."

He turns on his back and locates the pain, his leg. His leg was broken, he can see the discoloration around the wound with blood flowing out and the worst part was...his bone was sticking out.

He mutters, "Shit...Must've landed on it wrong."

He hears a moan, his eyes fall onto Stitch and Stitch stirs a little.

Stitch flutters his eyes and turns to Kemetri, he focuses his eyes and after some time to take in everything. He jumps onto his feet and growls, "Youga bad guy!"

He screams, "Gaba youga did to Lilo?"

Kemetri replies, "What do you mean?"

Stitch comments, "Lilo isa gone! Where youga take her!"

Kemetri retorts, "Listen, me and Zeph didn't take her."

Stitch responds, "Youga lie! Lilo was gone when meega woke up! Only youga, meega and Zeph there in ship when explosion happened."

He repeats, "Where isa Lilo?"

Kemetri answers, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know anything about what has happened to Lilo."

He hisses in pain as he tries to sit up.

Stitch looks down and gasps, "Youga hurt."

Kemetri replies gritting his teeth together, "Thanks for stating that, captain obvious."

Stitch walks to him and Kemetri yelled, "Stay away from me!"

Stitch says, "Youga need help."

He adds, "Meega take youga to Jumba to be healed."

Kemetri retorts, "No, I'm good. I just need to be away from you."

Stitch comments, "Youga bone isa sticking out! How isa that good!"

Kemetri turns his face as he mutters, "Fine, but once I'm healed. I'm leaving."

Stitch walks over to Kemetri, picks him up and both go back to Jumba's ship to help heal him.

**Meanwhile with Zeph...**

"Well, would you just freakin look at this!" Zeph angrily said to himself, "Kemetri got freakin dragged away to God knows where, I'm getting lost on this stupid island and another storm looks like it's gonna come my way. And what makes it even worse is that I have to fight all these stupid-ass little experiments by myself without anyone to back me up."

Zeph complained loudly. He really didn't care how loud he was cause there was nobody and nothing would be out in the streets right after a storm like this just happened. Although, that was the least of his problems that he wasn't that worried about. What he needed to do was find his friend before Nani, Stitch or one of Lilo's family did. Zeph knew this was not gonna be easy considering the fact that the storm took out some of the environment which made it look a lot different thus making it harder to recognize the landmarks.

"I would absolutely be damned if I'm gonna let me and Kemetri stay in this crappy place. This place is nuts," Zeph said insulting the once beautiful island of Hawaii, (and he thought his home was bad.)

When he finally began to pay attention to where he was he saw that he was in some sort of small class. This building was probably used to practice hula dancing, judging from what Zeph saw in the room. The building was really no longer any good as there many large holes in the walls, one big one in the roof, and a fire hydrant lid that broke down the door from the storm and lots of broken glass and hula equipment. Zeph began to walk out of the building when all of a sudden, he heard a girlish yet alien like giggle. Zeph quickly went into self-defense mode lifting up his hand, waiting to throw his dark orb at what ever made that giggle. Zeph lowered his defense when he thought nothing was there then turned back around when he heard that giggle again.

This time, instead of getting ready to shoot it he raised his hand with the dark orb in it giving the unknown experiment a warning when he saw her. When Zeph laid eyes on the alien creature she looked like a blue version of angel, but only this experiment had tribal flower looking tattoos on both of her arms. She was laying down in a seductive pose and batted her eyelashes at Zeph a little. Soon there were a long silence in the wrecked and dark room before any of them said anything. The only reason Zeph didn't say anything 'cause he was just surprised at this creature was doing. The alien creature was the first one to start talking.

"Youga wanna play...?" The alien creature said in a seductive tone of voice yet sounding like she was also teasing him.

He asks, "What do you mean?"

She answers, "Youga nota gaba meega mean, youga have listen to him."

He questions, "I don't have to listen to anybody!"

She responses, "Ih, youga do. He gave youga power and life, he can take them away."

She adds, "Where isa achi baba? He isa needed too."

Zeph comments, "That is none of your business."

She quickly stands up, "That isa wrong answer."

She charges at him and pins him to the wall, choking him with her arm over his throat.

She says lowly, "Youga listen, meega naga have time play games. He needs youga and achi-baba."

She repeats, "Where isa achi-baba?"

He struggles to answer, "I...don't...know."

She drops him, she lowers her head and glares at him.

"Then he needs youga now!" She shouts.

He stands and exclaims, "He isn't the boss of me."

She states, "He isa youga boss. Now, youga make portal and we go him."

"No," he replies, "I'm going to look for my friend. Now leave."

She lightly laughs.

* * *

><p>Okay, well, here is our seventh chapter you all like it and reply some I worked hard on it for you all to like. There will also be a fighting scene with the new alien experiment and Zeph.<p>

Please read & review


	8. Interrogation

I'm still gonna do the two chapter like I said I would but it would also help if you could help me with this and see how good it is and if so add on some I don't want you to do too much :)

Here is the eight chapter of the story. So I'm just gonna make a little bit of changes to the story like, from on Kemetri gonna call Zeph by his nick name, Zannder. And Zeph (might) call Kemetri by his last name, Jackkson. For if some of you don't like the names very much. I might change some of the other things to but I'll see for myself if I will. I pray to god I get real better at this sooner or later.

Chapter Eight: Interrogation

* * *

><p>Stitch was now carrying the boy to his home to help him heal all his injuries; but of course, this is what Stitch also wanted him to think so he could be lead into the trap. Hopefully after he gotten him in his home, he would be able to get answers out of him about what happened to Lilo. And despite everything Kemetri told him and tried many times to convince him he had nothing to do with the Hawaiian disappearances, he didn't believe one single word coming out of the boy's mouth.<p>

After a few more minutes passed they've finally arrived at Stitch's house which surprisingly wasn't that damaged just the ground looked as if it was flooded. This meant bad news for Stitch from the fact that he really did not like being in too much water. Stitch let out a small grunt and walked through the water as quickly as he could while holding Kemetri up higher above his head so he won't drop him in the water. They were now on the porch, Stitch was shaking a little from the feeling of water dripping from his body Stitch then dropped the boy on the ground and walked up to his door.

"Ow! Why the hell did you just drop me like that you little - " he was interrupted when he saw the door open to reveal Lilo's sister, Nani, at the door with a mixture of both fear and worry on her face as she opened the door.

"Stitch, what happened!" Nani exclaimed as she picked him up fast, "Did you find Lilo?" Nani questioned, her voice getting higher by the moment. Stitch was sad to say no but he sadly replied by just shaking his head in disappointment. Nani let out a very sad sighed as she looked at the ground brokenhearted then when she saw Kemetri all those emotions changed to complete anger on her face as she glared at him.

"Stitch, just what in the hell is he doing here! He is the one who you fought in Jumba's ship wasn't he?" Nani questioned out of anger while pointing at him. Stitch nodded his head and slowly walked towards the boy like she was about to hit him. Kemetri flinched a little but did not move too much.

Nani then walked away from the boy still glaring at him, but then turned her attention to Stitch, who was watching everything go on.

"Stitch, I want you to do whatever it is you have to do so we can find out what happened to Lilo," Nani whispered to Stitch. The blue alien just nodded, not really sure if he was hiding anything. Stitch walked up to the preteen and dragged him inside the house. As soon as Kemetri was in the house he was welcomed with gasps and shocked screams on the residents' faces. Then the expressions on their faces turned into nothing but sheer anger the longer he was in the house.

"It's demon-child!" Jumba barked, "You have destroyed evil genius lab, little boy!"

"Now I understand whose the real monster here! How could you just take a little girl away from her family?" Pleakley questioned also with sheer anger.

Kemetri exploded hotly, "Zeph and I didn't freakin' take Lilo! We left after the fight! THAT'S THAT!"

Nani crosses her arms over her chest in disbelief, "Why should we believe you?"

Kemetri objects, "Because it is the truth! We didn't lay a hand on her. All we wanted to do was play in Jumba's ship. You know pranks and whatnot!"

Pleakley counters, "Maybe Zeph came back and finished the job."

Kemetri retorts loudly, "How dare you accuse my friend of something neither him or I committed!"

Nani shouts, "Friend! Do you have any idea what your 'friend' has done to our family and the experiments!"

She continues, "He made all the experiments go lolo because he replayed Angel's song and they went on a rampage! They hurt people and destroyed many homes and other things as well!"

Kemetri was shocked, he looks back down as he tries to come go up a counter-point; however, his mind was blank.

She finishes, "Some friend you have."

Stitch states, "Aggaba!"

Jumba gasps dumbfounded, "Stop?"

He asks, "Why?"

Stitch answers, "He isa hurt, he need cure."

He points to his broken leg and Nani gasps, "Oh my."

Kemetri retorts, "I don't need your sympathy. ...All I want is to be completely heal so I can get out of here and find my friend."

Jumba walks to Kemetri, bends down to look at the wound and nods his head dejectedly.

"You won't be leaving any time soon," he states.

"What," Kemetri asks, "What do you mean?"

Jumba replies, "That wound will taking more than a day to completely healing."

Kemetri was now more enraged to leave, "Ah, hell no. I'm gonna get the hell up out of here, screw this!" Kemetri panicked trying to quickly crawl away or at least get up and hop away. Jumba grabbed Kemetri and sat him down on the sofa somewhere.

"Little criminal have to stay at once so wound will heal" Jumba commanded. Although Nani had a look on her face that said differently. Nani really wasn't sure about him at all, she still looked at him as a criminal and someone who she thinks hurt her little sister. She took one last glare at the boy and walked out of the room. Pleakley have even decided to leave the room, despite not trusting the child alone with one person in their family watching him. But Pleakley knew what Stitch was capable of and if this 'teenager' tried anything sneaky or that will lead to him harming his family or escaping then Stitch will know what he'll have to do.

Kemetri walked as the Hawaiian woman and the two aliens walked out of the room with a suspisious look on all their faces with only the blue furred alien stayed in the room to keep watch on him. Kemetri was not scared but was getting a tad bit nervous the more he thought about it and realized that the alien have him in his home with family 'relative keeping a close eye on him. He wished he could just get up fast and make a quick get away, but everytime he thought of that as well, he could not help but look down at his knee. Staring at a peace of a broken bone sticking out. It was in pain yes, and every time Kemetri thought about someone or something doing harm to his injured knee he would cringe and his stomach ached.

"Oh my god, this is possibly gonna be the worst experience of my life, I hope that Zeph is having a better time than I am having now." Kemetri sighed as he let his head fall on the couch as he somehow began to slowly doze off, probably from the pain and the bleeding, he was lacking blood after all. He blinked a few more times not having enough energy to even talk and that was when he fell off inti unconsciousness.

_Meanwhile with Zeph..._

The experiment lightly laughs again as she nods to Zeph, "Youga think youga in charge hagata."

Zeph punches, but the experiment ducks and uppercuts him. He staggers back a little bit and she chuckles, "Youga naga even in meega league."

Zeph counters with a smile, "Don't judge me because you don't know the full extend of my powers."

He brings his hands out and starts throwing his black orbs at her, she elegantly dodges them.

When he stops is when she speaks, "Youga over-estimated youga too much."

Zeph breathes, "Shut it!"

He runs to her and punch her, she ducks and she tries to punch back. In the last second, he made a portal and went behind her and kick her hard. She falls to the ground and he laughs, "Told you not to judge me."

She pushes herself up and states, "Ih youga full of surprises, but that move naga work second time."

Zeph replies smugly, "Oh really?"

"We might as well test your theory," he adds.

He does a flying kick to her, she ducks and attempts to side kick Zeph but at the last second goes into the portal. She looks around carefully, waiting to attack. Zeph emerges from the left and jabs at her, only for him to hit an illusion. He looks around confused and slowly states, "What... Are you afraid of me now?"

Then he covers his fist in a dark aura and punch wildly around, trying to find the experiment.

He shouts madly, "Where are you!? Come out and fight me!"

Soon he feels a metal weapon close to his throat and she whispers in his ears, "Meega naga run from fight. Youga naga even scary. Also... Youga need aggaba talking."

She adds lowly, "Unless youga want meet meega sais personally."

He gulps and smiles, "You think this can hurt me?"

She states, "Naga, but..."

She flips over him and punches him in the sternum, he gasps as he hears a loud crack and feels a jolt of pain consume his body. He goes on his knees and breathes heavily.

She finishes triumphantly, "Meega can torture youga... Like that loud crack in youga chest."

She bends down and frowns, "Youga isa misa big disappointment. Meega hoping for more fun. ...Oh well."

She chops the back of his neck and he collaspes onto the ground, knocked out.

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter didn't have much interrogation, but i'm gonna try to make the next one better. Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
